It is well known to employ medicinal agents in the treatment of persons suffering from diabetes, hyperglycemia and obesity.
Bloom et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,727, discloses compounds having the general formula A: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.4 may be one or more groups which may be the same or different and are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkoxy, hydroxy, halogen, trifluoromethyl, carboxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)thioalkyl, sulfonyl and sulfinyl; X is a divalent radical consisting of ##STR3## wherein R' is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl and (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)acyl and Y is selected from the group consisting of carbonyl and thiocarbonyl; R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 may be the same or different and are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl; R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxymethyl, --CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 COOR.sub.7 and --CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OR.sub.7, where R.sub.7 is hydrogen or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl; with the provision that R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 may not both be hydrogen; which are useful in the treatment of diabetes, hyperglycemia and obesity; and which show a greater degree of selectivity for the .beta..sub.3 -adrenergic receptor than reference agents cited within the patent.
Cecchi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,497, discloses compounds having the general formula B: ##STR4## wherein X represents hydrogen, halogen, a trifluoromethyl or a lower alkyl and R represents hydrogen; a lower alkyl group not substituted, or substituted by a cycloalkyl group containing 3 to 7 carbon atoms, a hydroxyl group, a lower alkoxy, carboxy or lower carbalkoxy group; a cycloalkyl group containing 3 to 7 carbon atoms; or a lower alkanoyl group; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; a process for its preparation; and pharmaceutical compositions containing it as active ingredient, useful for the treatment of obesity.